الجنس
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: Michael hunts Gabriel down. Things never go as planned... So this is basically Archangel twincest which heavily implies yaoi and a little violence cause I thought this was a Klingon mating ritual.
1. sight

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show.

 **Summary-M note:**

Michael hunts Gabriel down. Things never go as planned... So this is basically Archangel twincest which heavily implies yaoi and a little violence cause I thought this was a Klingon mating ritual.

Guess this could take place sometime around season 2 (year 2043-shout out to Cole and Ramsey from 'Twelve Monkeys' and anyone who watches it) or 10th century, there is no real specific time frame to it. Actually, according to Google the year Dominion takes place is 2046 but it's fine.

I'll add smut in later chapters but wanted to get this out there so that I would not forget.

 **Pairing:**

Michael/Gabriel

 **Translation from Arabic to English:** الجنس= sex

* * *

 **الجنس**

Michael had been roaming the sky like a bird. Flying as if an eagle scouting out its prey.

His wings flexed the second he landed on the ground of the Mojave Desert.

He was covered in blood and dirt from two previous altercations. Both taking place earlier that day, not even half an hour after the first.

One had been with some of his brother's underlings and the other with a few humans that had previously had nothing to do with him or his 'dilemma' but got in his way and were, well disposed.

Nothing would stop him, he would kill everything that tried.

.

Gabriel was aware that when his brother set his mind and 'heart' on something, nothing would stop him.

A bloodhound with the task of a rottweiler.

Angel, demon. Things that go bump in the night. It mattered little because his brother was one of Father's favorite, second only to Morning Star.

Third to humanity.

To him he was first but that was something his brother needn't know.

.

.

Michael had made a wrong turn it seemed as he thought he had finally found his brother one moment and the next it was as if he were played, made a fool when he lost his trail.


	2. Five

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show.

 **Pairing:**

Michael/Gabriel

I was listening to the songs 'Ashes of Eden' and 'Close to Heaven' by Breaking Benjamin

 **M note:** I can read a little braille and know a bit of sign language.

Is this relevant? That's doubtful but...

I'm planning on starting an AU in which Michael can't see for some reason (maybe a battle against his siblings) and Gabriel is totally cool with being on 'damage control' while Lucifer, Uriel and Raphael are in complete disarray because God is still MIA but for a second they could have sworn that they sensed his disappointment thru Alex's markings or something.

I guess I should also write about the other Biblical Archangel's; Raguel, Sariel and Jerahmeel. The thing is, so far they aren't canon on any tv show so I should just flip a coin or something.

I realized that I like Gabriel/Michael more than I like Michael/Alex but I'll expand on that later.

K, so that's it for now.

* * *

The first time he realized that he seriously could get through this without much effort on his part he wanted to scream.

Wether in anger or shame on behalf of Angels everywhere he is not quite sure.

Honestly, he is no longer deluding himself into thinking Michael is even trying anymore.

The Sahara desert is not a difficult place to find, especially when he is essentially allowing his grace pour out of himself like water flowering to and from the Nile.

The analogy of his current action sounds repulsive in retrospect.

At this point he is not even sure if Michael can be bothered enough to actually go out of his way to search for him.

A week and five hours have passed by without so much as a sign that anyone worthy of his attention is out to get him.

He probably shouldn't have toyed with the conspiracy theory behind Uriel's sudden disappearance or have expressed his clear disdain for Raphael's return.

Everyone knows he has had more than enough time to choose a side but considers being among the spectators a more suitable option, coward but a smart one at that.

All of this is Lucifer's fault, clearly.

Michael is just all too caught up in his radiance to place blame.

Naturally...

Under normal circumstances Gabriel would not hold it against him, he is Father's _perfect_ specimen out of all creation.

In all honesty he thinks that title should only be held by Michael but he will just keep this thought to himself.

His opinion would be of no use to anyone and his brother would probably get uncomfortable or worse deny him of his presence, more so-to boot.

While probably going as far as to demand he apologize not only to their father but also Lucifer.

Nothing in that statement is something he would readily accomplish.

The mere thought is obscene, he would rather grovel to the mercy of human's.

Like hell that is happening.

Well perhaps speaking to their father...

This does not appear to be something he is willing to actually go do.

That is some 'scary' shit right there and so much as thinking about it seems blasphemous and he cannot help but shudder at the thought of his father's hatred.

The thought shakes him to the core...

He has to move, needs to stop this before he takes it too far and it's too late.

"Five minutes and I'm gone, Michael." He whispers the words as if they are a prayer even though he is alone and honestly he is doubtful anyone can hear him.

A part of him is hoping that his brother won't let him go or this grudge while the other just wants to stop 'this' before he says or more than likely does something he will inevitably regret.

Starting this argument and keeping it going for as long as he has was not really his intention at first.

Then he had an epiphany, realized early on that this was a sure-fire way to obtain and keep Michael's attention.

At first it had seemed simple, petty and kind of retarded but so far it has been working and he is in awe at its...brilliance...

...Lucifer had pointed out that this was an excellent opportunity because nothing had really been going on for the past week so he had absolutely nothing to lose.

But seriously, Gabriel wasn't about to acknowledge him or his plan more than he already has...

He feels dizzy because he is momentarily weakened by all this overwhelming exertion he has put his vessel through for the past few days with this pointless 'cat and mouse' game but there are two minutes left to wait.

.

"It is through no fault of mine that you can not find your way back to the power father long ago allowed you to wield."

Their argument had begun with a simple sentence.

Just twenty-five words.

Perhaps it would last twenty-five days, this little misuse of communication.

Weeks or months?

Uriel wonders if she should have people start placing their bets.

Surely this little tiff wouldn't last two years.

If anything they could have this problem resolved in less than five seconds.

Raphael and Lucifer just need to stay out of it or choose a side already.

Because they certainly haven't made their issues any less prominent with their outbursts of hatred or irreverence.

.

.

Michael is more than just a little pissed off as he takes a shuddering breath while leaning against a giant pile of rock debris.

He's hungry, thirsty, uncomfortable and covered in blood, sand and snow but none of that matters because he is going to find Gabriel.

Oh when he does...

He is so going to make him regret this.

An evil smile lights up his features at the thought.

He has not just crossed the Mojave, Arabian, Gobi, Kalahari, Chihuahuan,Taklamakan, Thar and Dasht-e deserts for the fun of it.

Now he has to choose in between the Simpson Desert or Antarctica as his final destination.

If by chance his little brother, his twin is not there Michael is going to stop playing around and take this as if it were a direct mission from heaven.

From God himself.

Oh, he's giddy as he absent-mindedly reaches for his blades.

Nothing will save him.

Not Lucifer, Raphael or Uriel because this is getting to the point where shit just got personal.

"Five minutes and you're mine."

Michael rubs the back of his neck without any real hurry to his movements as his wings extend while he whispered the words as if his vow will be heard by no one other than Gabriel.

He's ready to move.


	3. All in all

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show.

 **Pairing:**

Michael/Gabriel

I was listening to the songs 'Stay' by Jamestown Story and 'Glory and Gore' by Lorde

Even though Gabriel/Michael is my new OTP I still ship Gabriel/William and Michael/Alex. Now I just need Ethan to be his great self and Noma/Alex is so cute but seriously he'll probably be all over Claire again.

Anyway. I'd like to take this space to thank the reviewers, you gave me a great suggestion.

* * *

'There was a moment of absolute cosmic cold, as if a billion tiny doors had opened in every cell of his body, letting in the draught of creation.'

-Alastair Reynolds

* * *

 **A week and like six hours ago**

Raphael isn't sure what vessel or gender he wants to inhabit today. Lucifer is looking at Uriel as if this is her fault while telling her to choose one for her twin already.

Because Raph's relationship with Seth's second daughter has never been exclusive for the most part but the archangel, like with most of the siblings is picking a new favorite every three hundred years.

The _first_ vessel is given the week off to 'explore' the world's changes or whatever and but is asked not to wander off too far.

Every Archangel has specific rules, requests or boundaries set up with their respective vessels to insure mutual respect and peacefully devoted co-operation.

By this time it's been about a little more than a handful of weeks that the five of them have been improving in the area which concerns a co-habitation of sorts.

It was by no surprise that the first time they met after so long, Gabriel had empyrean steel at the base of Lucifer's neck while said brother made the temperature around them drop until God's little messenger was either going to loose a limb to frostbite or let up.

Uriel arrived in time to stop anything serious from taking place by kicking their asses then apologizing while barely concealing a threat aimed at the both by saying something about Sheol and how she's supposed to be their leader.

After a few minutes from the incident they were back on speaking terms and at each other's last nerve.

What had come as less of a shock but is still worth mentioning is that the instant Raphael spotted her brother she hugged Michael so tightly that he thought he would break in half.

In a nearby area Uriel's eye twitches when she overhears a persuasive speech being given by her little brother as he shamelessly throws her under the proverbial bus by suggesting that she would just _love_ to be next.

Heaven's little guardian is now number one on her list. Too bad, she has had Lucifer's and Gabriel's downfall plotted for a while.

Thanks to Michael they are now knocked down a peg and her revenge towards both won't be as harsh.

Lucky them.

Now she needs to make like ghost and disappear. Raphael is hot on her trail.

.

The sky above is desolate in this part of the Mojave desert at least for the time of day it is an odd occurrence.

Losing track of his siblings isn't a difficult feat when he has no care for whatever they might be doing but he is currently undergoing a severe case of utter boredom.

Now he's like a scavenger, eager for a little entertainment. A thrill and possibly a little blood.

He's been walking aimlessly through the dirt for an unnecessarily mental about of time.

.

"What are you doing?" The question catches him off guard but he doesn't answer.

Lucifer wasn't expecting anyone to be around but Gabriel still has a far away look to himself as if he hadn't heard him.

Gabriel snapped out of it in time to notice that his brother seems genuinely interested in whatever he is keeping himself entertained with.

.

Maybe he wants something new to play with. Four hours have gone by without anything interesting happening.

Two hundred and forty minutes.

14,400 seconds of 'at first' peaceful solitude turned into silent-contemplative observation of the scenery then mild discomfort because he's bored gone where are my life goals at.

This day has been pretty weak.

To reiterate so that he can attempt to understand this himself 14,400,000 milliseconds have passed him by and he's ready to see _no_ do something.

The instant he is ready, just about done- so bored off his mind he's willing to raise hell...he hears it.

A low murmured expletive followed by a string of brethren and the words 'no' and 'why'.

With his interest peaked, the painful realization that he has absolutely nothing better to do and a possible solution for his ails.

.

"Gabriel. What are you doing here?" He's asked the question a second time, a forced loudness to the words incase his brother didn't hear the first time.

He wonders what his Father's plan is.

Because he is not sure how far he's wandered off just walking the hot desert, alone and super bored only to find Michael's favorite twin.

His only twin but he's not changing his mind about the thought now.

Far too late for that anyway.

Gabriel has spoken, said something probably inquiring as to why he is around but he doesn't care because he's busy with his thoughts.

Oh. He's speaking again. This time the words are a little more clear cut, he should listen.

That or impose whatever command he pleases. Gabriel can and will not hesitate to cut him a new one if he overplays his hands.

That sounds like a lot of fun but his brother's words reach his ears all too slowly, dryly in there totality for his liking.

"Nothing. This doesn't concern you. Go away, brother." It is no secret to anyone, not even humans.

Him and his siblings, don't really get on.

They've never really seen eye to eye on anything that doesn't concern their love for each other or their father.

None of them have been on speaking terms with him for a while but that was all his father's fault for having him 'grounded' for so long.

Now that he's free and his father's disappeared on not just him but all of the plains he could possibly want to be...

This feeling of abandonment is...concerning because even Michael is locked out of heaven and that just won't do...

His siblings are like lost puppies.

Better yet, a comparison of what humanity is to angels when their father is away.

They are lost children at a store's toy section.

After a while the majestic allure that pulled them in previously wears off easily.

They are scared, in a place full of potentially dangerous individuals who could cause them harm or in desperate need of guidance back to what they've always known.

Denial, frustration, fear, anger and determination seem like the steps he is currently undergoing with this whole situation.

He just wants their father back even though they haven't spoken since he was sentenced to in his opinion 'an unfair punishment'.

All this could be water under the bridge if...and he needs to add bargaining to his list.

Oh his woes.

And Gabriel looks completely uninterested in his general demeanor and appearance.

Lucifer has never been happier to mess with him because _no one_ ignores his presence.

"I know of a few ways to be of use and help to you. Would you want to know what they are, brother?"

The heat of sun is excessive and not something of his liking at the moment so he closes his eyes as the air around himself and brother begins to get a cold feel to it.

This is saddening, his brother doesn't give a sign of appreciation but Lucifer looks just as pleasantly comfortable as always.

"I don't want anything you have to offer Lucifer, I know better than that."

Ouch. That hurt.

...coming from someone who stands his equal...

The level of unacceptable if up there.

"Really? I wish you the best of _luck_ with Michael then." He cannot hide the contempt laced venom that is currently dripping out his mouth with every syllable he speaks because here he is trying to be helpful, kind and this is his 'thanks'.

No.

"What are you implying." Gabriel attempts to not bring attention to the way he took a couple of seconds too long to ask or the fact that his face heats up unintentionally.

He knows it is a fruitless, in vain effort on his part to try and conceal what is already out in the open to audience of one.

"That nothing escapes me, is all." Everyone knows this, there is no need to rub it in. If the situation had been reversed...He wonders if he would do the same.

All is irrelevant. Now he just needs to figure out where to go from here.

"Tell no one." The words sound more like a plea than they do a threat.

Something within his vessel must be damaged because his heart aches in a strange way when he notes that Gabriel's eyes lower and he has a defeated looked to him.

"Follow" Gabriel's confused look makes a smirk appear but it goes away just as quickly.

"What exactly?"

"My example, imitate it to the T." Lucifer should have a sticky note with the word 'danger' somewhere on his person.

Only then would he fully come to comprehend the severity of his pact nevertheless he plays along.

He's had nothing better to do this day, hasn't seen his brother in a while so just sighs and goes with it.

.

.

"See. I'm playing." He has Gabriel stuck in between him and the side of giant boulder, so a hard place.

A knife is placed delicately against the edge of his wings as he draws it slowly on a downwards path and all Gabriel can do at the moment is try not to either shudder or moan because being in absolute danger is not supposed to be this _exciting._

Still, there is a feeling of wrongness to this.

"I don't want to play with you, Morning Star."

He bites his lower lip as his eyes fall closed. For all intents and purposes it's appears that he isn't all too unwilling to go along.

"Does it hurt?" Lucifer uses the knife to lightly graze his neck as if this were a small act of vengeance either for days past or his rebellious comments evey step of the process.

He isn't sure but it isn't as if the act is of any real importance. He's cut deep enough to nick then tosses it somewhere near his feet.

"No..." The answer his brother gives is a quiet one but it's enough. It certainly took him long enough to answer but it's something sufficient.

"Guess I should try harder." The words 'next time' are left up in the air. An open invitation or suggestion if he so chooses to take him up on it.

Lucifer backs up as if nothing had changed in their conversation or relationship as he picks up the knife and drops the handle on Gabriel's dominant hand.

"What's the catch to you helping?" Here it is the question he's been wanting to ask since its offer.

Curiosity had finally gotten the best of him.

"Nothing but a little fun. What you feel for him is so obvious it's physically and mentally exhausting to watch."

"What are you saying?" Gabriel blinks a few times as if he's trying really hard to wrap his mind around the words he is momentarily taking a moment to fully process.

"I've been around for a couple weeks. All it took was a second alone with you. I say go for it, brother. Father is here no longer."

Shit.

Well when he puts it that way...This just seems so much worse than it already is or could be.

"Right. I'll be going then." He is not sure why he seemingly has to be the one to leave but it just feels appropriate so that thought gets zero fight from him.

"Raphael let Uriel pick a vessel. She chose a farmer's son named Doskal. Just thought you'd like to know."

The words catch him by surprise and he feels a little delighted with this pointless information because it momentarily takes his mind off of himself.

"I have a great dislike for switching vessels. You should know this, brother."

"I do" A small smile gracefully plays upon his face when he catches Lucifer's final words as they echo in his absence.

Gabriel stands alone for a couple of seconds unsure about this but it's now or never so he makes up his mind.

He's going to seek out Michael.

.

.

.

Long gone is the impartial atmosphere which surrounded them. Blood and sweat are dripping onto the dirt of the desert at an equally rapid pace.

Two dark feathers loiter undisturbed on the ground and the moment he notices them he feels the weight of the act strangely poetic.

But this is not over yet. Michael makes the fact abundantly clear as he knees him in the ribs with enough force to crack one or two.

Gabriel punches him in the stomach after having kicked him in the face while thinking he was in 'Walker, Texas Ranger' or something but Michael is not just going to take his shit so he tackles him to the ground and easily gets the upper hand because Gabriel is no longer trying to block the fist aiming for his face.

"This is not quite as fun if you are not trying to defend yourself."

The fire in him is dying quickly as his anger leaves and he knows their little spar is over with, still it is bit bothersome the way his brother just starts and ends this abruptly.

"Next time don't start something you do not wish to finish." Michael looks vaguely confused as he takes in his brother's appearance and all out demeanor as he's under his weight.

Both of his swords are at arms length of his twin's neck.

He has Gabriel pinned, trapped without any resistance as he's just winded and breathing heavily while blood and dirt cover his vessel's skin.

"Huh...I like it." He throws his head back as his eyes close. There is a peaceful, resoluted calm to his previously agitated demeanor.

"What are you going on about Gabriel?" He can see little pieces of of the puzzle that has been today filling in the empty spaces to perfection even though he is not quite sure what his brother has in mind.

"The look of confusion on you, it looks nice. Better than anything I've seen in Paradise."

Too late.

It's clicked as the final pieces align.

Gabriel's eyes snapped open and he cannot help the way his features are morphing into a look of panicky horror.

He wasn't supposed to admit that. Or anything else for that matter, he wasn't really going to go through with this at least not now.

This is like dumping cold water on some random person on the street type of a no-no. The type of thing that either gets your ass kicked or killed.

Perhaps the second option is a little exaggerated but it doesn't feel like it in this instance.

For the love of his Father.

Is he serious about his blunder right now?!

Anything else would have sufficed.

He has to think of a way to get out of this and here because he has probably overwhelmed Michael with the level of his stupidity.

Who confesses now and days? Isn't love supposed to be all the more fun in its angsty goodness when it unknown that way the pain of 'unrequited' never fully seizes.

He thinks Lucifer should go to hell.

And wants to laugh but this is not the time.

That douche convinced him to do this but he must admit even if it is only to himself that he is to blame for actually listening and following through with this.

Michael traces the outline of Gabriel's jaw delicately as if he were made of water that could evaporate and turn into vapor at any moment.

One is all too confident while the other is like wtf.

"I like the look and feeling of clarity better, Gabriel." The air around them heats up it starts to rain because that makes everything better.

"That so...brother" Okay now he's just winging it. But screw it he's gone this far.

"Yes"

A little more wouldn't hurt.

And he's officially lost it because the next thing his mind registers is Michael kissing him as if this were something absolutely sacred and Gabriel relishes in the moment.

Literally never wants it to end.

It's tentative, slow and perfectly flawless the way in which their lips meet. Its innocent in its simplicity, just a light-feathery brush as blue eyes lock on green.

There's a hint of blinding light and both immediately tense but neither withdraw.

"Does this mean we are having a cosmic moment." Michael is breathless as he looks past him for a moment and Gabriel follows his gaze of awe.

It is still raining lightly even as the Sun is out and Michael touches his shoulder as Gabriel is feeling a little flustered because his brother looks smug and dare he say a tiny bit happy.

As if this is where he belongs...

The magic of their moment disappears into the air as he feels all too lost. He shouldn't be doing this, it feels like certain damnation if their Father ever found out.

He doesn't wish that fate unto Michael or any of his siblings. Fear is taking hold and he doesn't know what to do to appease the feelings of doubt or certainty.

It's almost too much but he is brought back to earth when he hears his twin call out his name as if it were a prayer.

Michael kissed Gabriel with a little more vigorous force. Kicking it up a notch has never done any harm in his experience.

So he simply goes for it as the expression of confusion on his brother's face slowly morphed into one of determination with a fleeting momentary glance that had shown a bit of praise for the way his tongue was in no rush to back up from his mouth.

Gabriel's fingers tangled themselves roughly against the fabric of his shirt while Michael groans as if he can read or hear his brother's thoughts.

"I knew you would be too much of a..." The last words are lost on him as Gabriel touches his cheek, a forced amusement attempting to conceal his thoughts but he knows his brother far too well.

It's just surprising the amount of time it took for him to realize and accept this.

He somehow manages to catch the rest as Gabriel kisses his neck. "...to finish this Michael."

Whatever his dearest twin was saying that he didn't catch, he doesn't want to hear it.

"Gabriel...I think you've had enough..." Of what he isn't sure but the words feel right for some reason.

They could continue this...explore where it could lead and he wants to more than he's wanted anything for a while now but they aren't alone here.

"Me too..." As he says this he leans forward and stabs him in the chest with a small blade.

It is not something that could hurt him terribly and he knows even though his brother has had countless opportunities to end his life or purposely harm him he never would.

That statement is vice-versa for them and all their siblings.

It's enough to cut into his flesh, the wound is clean and small.

It's nothing serious.

Until he can feel Gabriel dig his fingers into it and bring them up to his lips then whisper the words.

"This was too easy." Gabriel smirked against his neck as he brushes his nose against him with the same careful gentleness of their kiss.

"You are my favorite sweetie, Michael." Those words hold too much weight even if both know he's trying make this impersonal, teasing in way it's all too clear this is an out.

With the words he disappears as Michael is just staring at the ground while still grasping onto his blades and he doesn't know what is supposed to be the appropriate response for a situation like this.

But his thoughts on that are inconsequential because he can feel Raphael's gaze on the back of his head while Lucifer laughs without any fear of Michael 'mistaking' him for a board of darts.

"What is going on here?" Uriel's sudden words of peaked curiosity are all he can hear and he knows composure and denial are imperative for him to keep up with an air of undisturbed calm or as Lucifer mockingly calls 'superiority'.

"Nothing. I'm going on a hunt." Michael picks up his blades and tosses one seven millimeters away from Lucifer's personal space.

He is aways behind something. An interrogation is in order.

* * *

 **M note 2:**

1) Empyrean Steel-is basically the equivalent of/to 'Supernatural's' angel blades, right?

1B) Sheol=Hades:Hell/The Pit, that is where Lucifer was cast by God via Michael

2) The souls transcendence/possession of people reminds me of that live action 'Scooby-Doo movie'-the amusement park one where Scrappy is the villain.

2B) I had been watching the show and my sister pointed it out and now I am incapable of seeing it as anything else. I don't think it's bad but it was a little funny when having noticed.

3) I'm liking the lighting makes angels weak idea but by that logic wouldn't everything else, I mean to an extent because God is gone and no one has been able to locate him so they are losing their 'gifts' slowly but surely unless something changes...idk.

3B) personal headcanon- every archangel has an affinity to something element related.


	4. You

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show.

 **Pairing:**

Gabriel/Lucifer

 **M note:**

I have read a number of stories on Ao3. It's awesome. Especially for the 'Hannibal', 'X-Men' and 'Harry Potter' fandoms. I honestly had not considered writing for a site other than f.f. but I don't spend that much time writing these days. I'll see if I can fix that.

Thanks for the suggestion though, Guest person.

 **Another/M note II:** I saw the 'Supernatural' finale. It was Awesome. Like Alex and Jody and them keeping Claire safe by keeping her out of it.

Rowena then the hunter boys that shot up the Winchesters. And the British Men of Letters threatening Sam- I can't wait until next season! And Dean. His speech to Mary. Blades of Glory. Sam leading. Then Crowley and Mary. And the Demons vs Angels vs Humans. Yes. Cas, oh my feelings and Dean. Then Sam, again and Jack is dead-ass scary but is basically a baby and regardless, like protect him at all costs.

Okay, I got that out of the way.

 **Chapter title/Arabic:** أنت

 **English translation:** you

* * *

He flew off without considering the weather or an appropriate destination. Whoever said "soft like a cloud" is likely dead and that thought alone brings him solace.

He is probably lost. Like 44% uncertain because it seems in his haste to escape not only Lucifer but also Michael, he has dropped a substantial amount of geographic knowledge.

Once he lands and the sand settles a wave of hot air native only to the desert washes over him, he relaxed.

If he is in luck there won't be a sand storm headed his way this day. Now that he has taken to looking around and found himself seated on the sand.

It is not as bad as he supposed it should or would have been had he decided to walk south but he is in the ruins of some town near the Nile river so it is not that troublesome.

Gabriel now just needs to take a shower. Find water to drink and relax.

Brush his teeth, clean his blades and wash his clothes. He is pretty sure that he will feel better after being clean because as of this moment he's done.

.

He's done playing around.

Half of the glaciers in Antarctica are completely destroyed because Lucifer's words and Gabriel's actions are all that is on his mind.

Their disappearance and joke. And the fact that he feel for.

It's fine.

He thrusts his blades into the ice as if they were a fist to a punching bag.

At this point in time everyone still alive will chalk it up to 'global warming' or just not care about it all that much because they have bigger problems to worry about.

Like Eight-Balls or a constant hunger and lack shelter. A haves-and-have-nots problem though.

It's a shame that even the creatures that used to go 'bump in the night' are reduced to acting like commoners and that the humans have to accept it because they alike seek refuge well if there happen to be any left.

If roaches can survive a nuclear power they can survive two or three Apocalypses more. Father's allowed Lucifer out of time-out so what's left is fair game.

He has lost count of the times he has felt doubt. The times he has wanted to say that he low-key, probably hates him.

His toys.

Humanity. And his Plan.

But it's not his place and deep down he doesn't.

No matter what he has been through, what he's done. What he has witnessed.

If there is something worse, if it comes to be. The Multiverse exists so it's a game of probability rather than who-done-it.

Still.

Father has really done a number on this planet and his playthings are just in it for the ride.

.

.

Michael kissed him for a couple of seconds and he thought he would melt or something because every time he does this thing with his tongue.

He released a sigh and the sound of water sloshing wakes him up from his daydreaming/masterbation session. That's not quite right and he is aware that Michael is angry with him.

He wonders if that could work for him but dismisses the thought to speed up his hand.

It just gets better and he's honestly not surprised but weirded out by the fact because no one can be this good without a little practice.

"Shh...I know Gabe, that you want this." Michael smiles but Gabriel has seen it enough to see it's a half smirk.

"Heaven.." He has no idea where he was going with that stray thought but he tenses slightly when he senses a presence before him.

And here he had thought he'd gone down far enough the 'blasphemy' road last time.

"Has locked the doors on us. Apparently, Dad needs to catch-up with Auntie Amara. Go figure."

Gabriel opens his eyes to slowly, calmly that it seem neither shame nor an ounce of fear play a factor in the equation.

He meets his eyes without a worry in sight and Lucifer is mildly impressed by it.

He's come so far.

It seems he's ruffled his feathers. "Well, little bro. Either that or he wants to see what we do under pressure."

"I..." He doesn't trust his voice for a moment so he clears his throat and stills his hand as his brain gives him a friendly reminder that his brother knows exactly what he is doing because neither the water not his demeanor do anything to hide it.

"How goes it, Luci. Playing baseball with Damien, yet?" Deflecting should work for a moment or two so it can buy him time to get himself in a more decent state.

"Low, brother. You know he hates me." Lucifer looks a little hurt before it disappears when he says.

"And he's old enough to play by himself, perhaps ask one of his descendants if he gets bored. Becca seems like a good sport."

"Don't think Michael would approve. Family or not." Gabriel gets out of the water and looks at his clothes. In this heat there is no way they aren't dry already.

"The bloodline is looking relatively human these days." Lucifer looks at his surroundings, paying him little mind as he changes.

"Michael would not risk it. What you're implying. He would not risk losing her. She is wonderful." He can admit that. It doesn't matter or deter what he's feeling. What he wants in any way, shape or form.

"Another eon in the Cage should fix him, don't you think?" Lucifer flashed a sadistic smile before losing it just as quickly when he saw that Gabriel was having difficulty in seeing where all the amusement is coming from.

Saying "Lucifer." All betrayed-like. Oh no, he got it wrong. It's anger and exasperation. And gave him a 'really. I can't believe _you_ just said that.' look and it's enough.

"I only kid. I wouldn't want to go back either." Maybe he went too far? It doesn't matter.

It is behind them.

.

.

.

Lucifer walks up to his side and looks at him for a moment before he sits down. "I'm glad Father brought you back. You were missed."

"You killed me." He no longer holds it against him all that much because they are in this together but it doesn't hurt to remember lest he forget what could happen if he lets his guard down around him again.

"Well. You know how it goes. I killed all the other gods, the important ones. The old and forgotten. New and worshipped, alike. I was on a roll and you got in my way, tried to finesse me with your smooth words and mission. I wasn't going back to the Cage."

He looks his way but doesn't meet his eyes. "It had to be done. At the time. I was so close to ruling this world..." He stops talking because in the end it wasn't worth it and he made a grievous mistake.

"You stopped me." Gabriel says the words with less anger then had been expected but he doesn't read into it when he says.

"Yeah. I was there. And that's what I did." There's no need for apologies but one would have been nice.

He does not expect to feel or see the hand resting on his leg but he takes his chances and moves his own hand against Gabriel.

Lightly running his fingers on his chest before stopping as if about ready to leave but thinking better of it when Gabriel looks at him.

And he wants to breathe because he's going to need to face him for this.

"I don't want you. Specifically...particularly. In this fashion- however, if you are willing. I don't see why you can't do. Michael. He doesn't, wouldn't want to understand."

Before he thinks of saying anything else he pulls Lucifer closer and kisses him roughly. It's tentative yet deliberate on its own.

He pulls back only to push him onto the dirt slowly and almost straddling but he's not taking it further than it needs to go at the moment.

"I suppose I have to oblige, be everything you need." Lucifer trails his fingers on his throat softly and he hates that he hadn't heard the low groan Gabriel had let out before.

He wants to hear it again and again. He wants to hear any other noises he has missed. He kisses him back slower and a bit gentle when compared to the one before.

"Why? Is it that you just want to have something over him.. this.." He laughs and both know it is a sound void of any good emotion.

"It won't work. You've gotta know." He needs to say it because he isn't lying.

"I would not do that to you. If I wanted to have something over or hurt him, I would go about it differently."

"..." Gabriel opens his mouth as if to say something but closes it when Lucifer mumbled something against his skin and he didn't catch it so he looks at him as if asking him to repeat it.

"You have always been my favorite."

"That's not it." He feels better but this doesn't feel right. It feels unfair but he can get over it. He moves his tongue up his throat and kisses his jaw.

"And no one understands my love for ice cream or milkshakes like you. Which is a feat on it's own."

Lucifer doesn't want to mess this up. Though he doesn't want to admit why he wants to continue further. Gabriel could have him anyway he wants, he's got time.

"Oh my stars, I see the light!" He looks enthusiastic and Lucifer catches the sarcasm dripping from his lips like poison.

"Everything under it is my domain. Like Simba or Star-Lord."

"Ah..I see. But you should not give me that shit. It isn't important. But I was certain that the place belonged to either Raphael or Sam-" Gabriel stops talking as he looks at Lucifer and he spots the subtle change.

"I'll be back" Both look at the swords on the ground and meets each-other's gaze for a second before Lucifer pushed himself up quickly and is spreading his wings. Taking off abruptly.

Leaving Gabriel partly concerned, feeling somewhat dejected and wondering why but all around surprised by this change in dynamics.

He cannot help but wonder what would Michael do. If he he catches up. When. What he could possibly do if he sees him like this with Lucifer.


End file.
